Hit-Girl (Chloë Grace Moretz)
Mindy Macready is the daughter of Damon Macready and is the crime-fighting superhero Hit-Girl. Biography ''Kick-Ass Mindy Macready is an 11 year old girl. Her father, a famous NYPD officer, was framed for drug dealing by mob kingpin Frank D'Amico after rejecting the gangster's offer to work for him, and was imprisoned for five years. Her grief-stricken mother commited suicide but before she died, doctors managed to save Mindy. She was adopted by Sergeant Marcus Williams, her father's former partner. After Damon's release from prison, he was given custody of Mindy. He trained her to become Hit-Girl, a merciless killing machine, and as the deadly father-daughter crime-fighting duo '''Big Daddy' and Hit-Girl, they set out to avenge Mindy's mother and Damon's frame by tracking down and killing Frank D'Amico's henchmen and drug dealers one by one until reaching D'Amico himself. When another viglante named Kick-Ass gains extensive media attention, Mindy is impressed by his courage. She first encounters Kick-Ass when she saves him from a petty drug dealer named Rasul and his thugs. After discovering his true identity as Dave Lizewski, she and Big Daddy visit him at his home after re-routing his IP address. They see potential in him as a crime-fighter, and stay in contact with him should he ever need their assistance. Red Mist, who in reality is the son of Frank D'Amico, tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl at one of their safehouses. Hit-Girl is viciously gunned down by the villain, falling out of a window, and both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass are taken captive by Frank D'Amico's goons. Hit-Girl survives the attack due to wearing a bullet-proof vest, and takes pursuit of the goons in the Mist mobile. Her father and Kick-Ass are bound to chairs and brutally beaten on national television and later the internet. Before the goons can finish them, Hit-Girl appears, shoots out the lights and, wearing night vision goggles, takes out the goons, but not before one of them sets her father on fire. A heartbroken Mindy and a fatally burned Damon express their love for one another before he succumbs to his burns. She then releases Kick-Ass and the two escape in the Mist mobile. Hit-Girl is initially angry with Kick-Ass for his unwitting role in her father's death, but after deciding to finish what she and her father started; to bring down Frank D'Amico's organization, she wants Kick-Ass to help her, giving him the choice to either live with the guilt of inadvertently causing the death of her father, or redeem himself by helping her defeat D'Amico. Kick-Ass joins forces with Hit-Girl, who gives him instructions on how to use a jet pack. Mindy gains access to D'Amico's headquarters by disguising herself as a lost school girl. She promptly kills the guards and returns to her Hit-Girl guise. After engaging and killing most of the henchmen, she runs out of ammo and is forced to take cover. Just as D'Amico's largest goon, Stu, is about to kill Hit-Girl with the bazooka he stole from Big Daddy's safehouse, Kick-Ass arrives on the jet pack and kills Stu and the remaining thugs with gattling guns. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl then confront Red Mist and Frank D'Amico himself. While Kick-Ass and Red Mist fight in the training room, Hit-Girl battles the man responsible for her parent's death in his office. During an intense duel of martial arts, Hit-Girl is ultimately overpowered and incapacitated. D'Amico picks up his gun and is about to shoot her, but Kick-Ass recovers from his brawl with Red Mist and saves her life by blasting D'Amico out of the building with Big Daddy's bazooka, while a barely conscious Hit-Girl looks on in satisfaction, as her parents are finally avenged. The duo escape the headquarters on the jet pack, and Hit-Girl thanks Kick-Ass for his help. They reveal their true identities to one another and shake hands in friendship. Mindy and Dave retire from crime-fighting and Mindy attends her first school. On her first day, she is approached by two bullies who try to steal her lunch money, but she easily beats them up. ''Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall ''To be added. Character traits Mindy McCready's personality and character traits stem largely from her father Damon's training from when she was a young child. Her relationship with her father has largely influenced her violent, foul-mouthed demeanor and her incredible assasination abilities. While her personality and demeanor is quite aggressive, Mindy is shown to be very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. She is knowledgeable about guns, knives and tactical manuevers through her training at the hands of her father. Mindy can be warm and loving, as shown when she retrieves breakfast for her father on her own birthday and hugs him for her birthday present. Like other children of her age, she enjoys bowling and eating ice cream. Mindy consistently exhibits a playful personality and behaviour, both as herself and as Hit-Girl, which is reflected when she jokes with her father about wanting "a cuddly, fluffy puppy and a Bratz movie star make over Sasha" for her birthday, as well as when she breaks into the drug dealer Rasul's apartment and smiles joyfully at Kick-Ass whilst killing Rasul's thugs, and her comment to Kick-Ass after he tries to shoot her with his taser when she approaches him after killing everyone else in the apartment; "Aww, dude, that is one *gay* looking taser". Another example of her playfulness is displayed when she wishes Kick-Ass "sweet dreams" by blowing him a kiss when she and her father depart from his home after allowing him to stay in contact with them. Also as Hit-Girl, she displays a sarcastic demeanor. However, she genuinely respects Kick-Ass for his bravery, and is disappointed to learn that he is considering giving up crime-fighting due to his inexperience because she believes he has potential as a superhero. Like her father, Mindy has a seething hatred for Frank D'Amico for framing her father and driving her mother to suicide. After her father is killed by D'Amico's henchmen, she vows to bring down the crime lord's organization and avenge her parents. Despite her initial anger towards Kick-Ass for unintentionally leading her father to his death by introducing them to Red Mist, who unbeknownst to Kick-Ass was Frank D'Amico's son Chris in disguise, she gives him a chance to redeem himself by joining her in taking out D'Amico. In the battle, Mindy is almost killed by D'Amico, but is saved due to the timely intervention of Kick-Ass, who kills D'Amico with the bazooka that belonged to Mindy's father. A grateful Mindy thanks Kick-Ass for saving her life, and warmly expresses her belief that her father would have been proud of both of them. After Kick-Ass tells her his real name; Dave Lizewski, Mindy in turn removes her purple wig and eye mask, showing him her face for the first time, and reveals her own real name. The two then shake hands, becoming friends. Relationships *Damon Macready - Father *Dave Lizewski - Ally and friend (potential romantic interest '') *Marcus Williams - Guardian *Frank D'Amico - Enemy *Chris D'Amico/Red Mist- Enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Chloë Grace Moretz **''Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall'' - Chloë Grace Moretz Behind the scenes *In response to criticism towards Hit-Girl's character, Chloë Grace Moretz stated in an interview, "If I ever uttered one word that I said in Kick-Ass, I would be grounded for years! I'd be stuck in my room until I was 20! I would never in a million years say that. I'm an average, everyday girl." Moretz has said that while filming, she could not bring herself to say the film's title out loud in interviews, instead calling it "the film" in public and "Kick-Butt" at home. Gallery Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall characters Category:Heroes